Nanny
by iceheart95
Summary: This is a story about a young chef and a once in life time encounter that will changer her life Fem!Komatsu Human:Terri, yun, kiss, quinn, ext.
1. Chapter 1

Komatsu sighed as she settled down onto a park bench, determined to enjoy this beautiful day at least for the rest of her lunch break. She chuckled upon hearing small children squeal with delight as they ran around being chased by others. Breathing in the sweet fall scent around her helped her relax a bit from all the stress she's been feeling recently. Komatsu had started a new job as a chief to a 5 star restaurant around the beginning of March and it was great in the beginning. Till the head chief become aware of two facts. One, she was very skilled and our cooking was far better than he could ever hope to make. And two, she despite her boyishly short hair and her penchant for large, loose clothing she was a very pretty young woman once you've notice.

And she was indeed pretty! Not that she believed she was but with her tiny built, kind nature, and sweet smile more than a few had fallen victim to her soft beauty. Already feeling her mood lift just by relaxing in the sun, Komatsu took out her bento ready to enjoy her well earned late-lunch. After giving thanks, before she even lifted the first bite into her mouth she heard the sounds of a fight break out not far from her.

Looking up she saw two boys hitting, kicking, and biting another boy, as children do when they've reached a disagreement. She saw the mothers of two of the boys grab their children and saw one mother just drag her son away, with an overly tired expression. The other woman on the other hand, a very heavy-set, woman with way to much make-up and perfume on, began to berate the child her spawn was just attacking. Looking around for the child's parents and seeing nobody come to the child's defense Komatsu felt like she had to do something. Placing down her bento next to her and putting the lid back on her made her way to the trio.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" Komastu called to the woman as she was nearing them.

"Are you this brat's mother? Goodness this unruly little thing just attacked my little snuggums! What's the matter with her?" Her? Komatsu looked down at the kid whose aid she had come to and it was indeed a little girl, wearing shorts and a white tank top, with wild untamed white hair, and angry golden eyes that looked on the verge of tears. Seeing those unshed tears steeled Komastu's determination.

"No, she isn't my daughter, but I saw everything and she wasn't the one doing the attacking, because last time I checked it was usually the one with the bruises and bite marks that was the victim to an attack, not the other way around!"

The other woman turned a horrible shade of purple in anger. "My little pumpkin is as sweet as a saint and would hurt a fly!" Komastu glanced at the 'little pumpkin' whose fat face was stretched in a grin with his tongue sticking out at the little girl. Who in turn looked like she really wanted to clock him at least once before the day was done.

"If she isn't' yours, then just stay out of my business you vile woman. Go back to whatever it was you were doing and allow me to continue to teach this child some manners!" That fat woman glared down at Komastu. As if daring her to go against her judgment, which a certain chef was all too happy to do.

"I'm not leaving this young lady with you, even if it was her fault! You don't get to pick on somebody's else child just because you think it's an easy way out instead of facing up to the fact your 'snuggums, is a bully." The woman turned the deepest shade of blue Komastu has every seen as she dragged her child off, saying something along the lines of staying away from that child.

Looking down she say the white haired girl looking at her, and she saw the scraped up knees and scratches on her arms. Smiling softly at the child, Komatsu held out her hand.

"I have some band-aids, why don't we go patch you up?" The little girl continued to look at her hand; nodding briefly she took it and allowed the small woman to lead her to the bench. As the young miss settled down where she once sat, Komastu proceeded to go into her bag and pull out wipes and Band-Aids. Whilst cleaning off the cuts on her knee, Komastu couldn't help but smile at the child.

"That was quite a feat you know? Holding back when they were beating you, I bet you could have taken them both down with one punch." The little girls eyes widened and she smiled.

"Yeah I could! But my daddy said that I should never hurt people weaker than me." The child stated quite proudly. "By the way my name's Terri! What's yours lady?"

"My name's Komatsu and your daddy sound like a smart man." Suddenly she heard a stomach growl, and knowing it wasn't her she looked up at Terri who was blushing. "You know I made two much lunch for myself today why don't you help me eat it?" Terri's smiled widened to impossible size as she nodded her agreement. As they sat down, and began to eat, with Terri making noises that showed her approval for the food, Komastu started to ask her questions.

"Terri where are your parents?" Terri swallowed the mouthful and smiled.

"My mama died, when I was really little, and my daddy had to go back to the office to pick to deal with a wrong order or something. His work is close, and he said he'd be back in a few minutes, but my daddy's so slow." Terri said making a face. "Those ladies he works with are probably acting silly with him again." Komastu chucked as the child proceeded to make faces at the thought of ladies more than likely where probably flirting with the girl's father.

"Well Terri-chan, I think I'll stay here until your dad comes back alright?" Terri looked pleased and began to talk to Komatsu about everything from her school, her friends, her hatred of shoes. (Which Komastu just notice the child was bare-footed as well, and was amused to find Terri had flung them over a telephone pole the moment she left her house.) They talked well into Komastu's break and about 10 minutes later a externally large, muscular man, with the wildest blue hair Komastu has ever seen come jogging into the park looking around.

"DAD!" Terri called joyfully. The man seeing Terri grinned and made a beeline towards the pair.

'_She definably got his sense of style down._' The man also had on a tank top and shorts with his wild hair going everywhere as well.

"Terri, what happened I was gone just for a bit and I see you've already taken somebody's elses lunch." The man smiled and reached down taken a rice ball and biting into it. He made a noise of approval as he swallowed the rest. "It's really good though." Looking over the see's Komastu looking at him in a bit of confusion. "Hey, name's Toriko, Terri's father." She held out his large hand. Komastu took it and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Toriko, Terri here was helping me finish off my lunch."Looking at her watch Komastu made a noise of surprise. "And I best be getting back to work. Goodbye Terri, I loved our chat." She sayed as she rushed back to the resratnt.

"Wait you forgot your lunch!" Terri called, but to no avail for Komastu was already gone.

"We'll find her again and give it back later." Toriko reassured his daughter. The girl smiled and begain to tell her father about how nice that lady was, and how she helped her when she was in trouble.

"I like her better than any of those nannies you keep hiring." Terri's expression soured at the thought of that mean babysitter. They were either no fun, or wanted to do make over's on her.

Toriko watched he daughters face as she described the woman. "Why don't I get her to be the nanny?" The look of happy on the child's face made her father laugh out loud. "I'm sure we'll meet her again soon." Toriko said as he ate what his daughter didn't, quite pleased with the taste.


	2. komastu's day

Komastu had made it back just a minute over her 30 minute lunch break, and was relieved to find that the head chef was no where insight. That man seemed to take a likening to point out minuscule problems because he couldn't find any major ones. "Well, well, if it isn't the little prodigy herself! Finally decided to grace us lowly beings with your presence?"

'_Speak of the devil and he shall appear._' Looking over to see a short, (not as short as her though) perfectly egg-shaped man with a overly curled mustache, and hair looking overly-gelled and for the mother of god looked like a rabid squirrel made a nest out of it. "I'm back, Tamago-san." Komastu bowed deeply as she quickly made her way to the changing room. Not before getting her arm grabbed by the oval man.

"Hold on a minute there, now why don't' you tell me where you went today? I went to the break room for employees and you weren't there, I don't like my chef's disappearing even when it's there break." Komastu's skin crawled where he touched her.

"I just went outside to enjoy the sun." Komastu pulled her arm away from the man. Tamago was the head chef here, and ever since she wowed a big crowd when he took a day off he's had a eye on her. But lately it's just gone from a glance here or there, to every time she moved, and now he started demanded to know where she is every minute. Komastu thought at first that he just might just want to know where his reliable staff was at. But lately she felt eyes on her at all times. Slapping her cheeks she put on a smile and headed for the bathroom. _'Must be my imagination!'_ she thought.

She was very wrong.

Tamago wasn't just keeping an eye on her because she was good at cooking, but more so because even he could see that she was a diamond in the rough. And to him with a little polish this gem would gleam under his supervision, in more ways than one. Komastu was a very pretty woman indeed, with hair cut short, a little longer than the widow's peak she sported for years, huge dark eyes framed with thick lashes, upturn nose, slim but strong body, not to mention it was curvy in all the right places. Besides it wasn't very often he found such a pretty girl shorter then himself.

Tamago smiled to himself as he thought of how this beauty would succumb to him. Some of the cooks who were also coming back from lunch shook their heads at the man as he was lost in his fantasies. Komastu had know come back from the bathroom fully dressed in her chef uniform and rushing to the kitchen to prep for the late lunches and the dinner rush soon to follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _6 hours later: 9:00 p.m._

Komatsu stretched her arms upward as her coworkers departed for the day, most of them going off to have a drink or two. Waving goodbye she headed for the subway, and after about 6 minutes of people shoving against her she was finally home. Turning on the stove to boil some water for tea while she changed she thought back to that sweet little energetic girl she met earlier.

'_Probably the greatest part about today was that child got to eat my homemade cooking. She looked like a little chipmunk with her cheeks all stuffed. '_ She giggled at that. Hearing the teapot scream she made herself a cup of green tea and settled down at the table with some leftovers from the restaurant. Thinking about having lunch at the park tomorrow, if Tamago didn't catch her leaving, she thought about what to make. Then it hit her.

"My lunch box! Well looks like tuber ware for me tomorrow." She chucked at her own joke. After the tea was finished and the dinner dishes all cleaned she headed for bed, and as she laid down with a smile. She didn't know why but she felt like something interesting was going to happen soon. She faded to sleep while that idea lingered and slept very peacefully.


End file.
